Christmas Miracles
by KitAngel
Summary: Christmas is a Time for Miracles.


Disclamer. I don't own Roswell or its characters. The song belongs to the grinch and Boris Karlof.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY!!  
  
It was December 24, a night of miracles.Nine year old Kayla Evans and her younger brother and sister, seven year old Dylan, and five year old Lana lay sleeping in their beds. Santa Claus downstairs was busy filling their stockings while Mom and Dad helped.  
  
Max and Liz Evans sat on the floor in the living room finishing wrapping the presents from Santa. Pies for Christmas dinner baked in the oven while snow fell on the ground of their Long Island home. Max was putting the finishing touches on Lana's new trycicle while the two finished bikes stood by the tree.  
  
"Did you call Isabel today?" Liz asked Max.   
  
""Yep," Max said "Shell be here about four O'Clock tommorw. Michael and Maria may not be able to come. Maria is nine months pregnent. Michael doesn't want to travel with her so close to her dew date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just past midnight in the Ramerez house. Jesse and Isabel Ramerez were finishing up in the living room putting all of the presents under the tree. Jesse's mother and sister were upstairs sleeping as were Jesse and Isabel's three children. Ten year old Noah, seven year old Jessica, and four year old Philip had konked out sometime after nine o'clock.   
  
"Did you talk to Max todaty?" Jesse asked Isabel.   
  
"Yeah, he and Liz will up all night putting togather bicycles from santa. He said Maria and Michael wouldn't be able to come this year. Maria's dew date is too close." Isabel told him.  
  
"Is Kyle and Molly comming?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"Nope. He's staying in Montana with Maria and Michael. Did you finish packing up Jess and Philip's cloths for the flight?"  
  
"Yep" Their flight would leave at about two o'clock towmorow. The flight from Hartford, CT to Long Island, New Your should be there sometime before four. If the weather held up.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
At three in the morning Maria Geurin woke with a start. She had expected to be able to at least sleep until six. But one of her four kids hadn't woken her. Neither had her husband. It was her fifth kid. The one pounding on her belly from the inside and yelling to come out. Right now. Maria bared down her teeth as a contraction hit her. She leaned over to shake her sleeping husband. He had juts gotten asleep. He ahd stayed up all night building a doll house for their daughter.  
  
"What honey?" Michael asked.  
  
"Go wake Kyle, the baby is comming." Upon hearing those words Michael leaped out of the bed and ran down the hallway to where his brother-in-law was sleeping with his wife. Their daughter Hannah and son Hunter, twins, were six years old.  
  
Maria and Michael's children, eight year old Matthew, Six year old Maddox, and three year old twins Maxine and Mackenzie were all sleeping soundly. Michael ran back into the bedroom where Maria was standing looking at the puddle at her feet where her water had broken only seconds before.   
  
"C'mon Michael." She said. "We have to get to the hospital now. This baby wants out NOW." Maria yelled  
  
"We need to call Isabel and Liz" Michael said   
  
"Not now, no time. There will be plenty of time later. The baby wont come fore a while. Remember Maddox? I was in labor with him for six hours."   
  
'Famous last words' Michael smiled as he walked out of the delivery room an hour later. He picked up the pay phone and dialed the number of Liz and Max's Long Island home.   
  
"Hello" Came the groggy reply when the phone was picked up.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Liz." Michael said into the phone.   
  
Michael!! Is everything okay. Is Maria Okay." Liz asked alarmed.  
  
"Maria is fine. But I am calling from the hospital. You have a new niece Grace Alexandra Guerin. She's beautiful. She has my hair. but she has Maria's eyes. I'm afraid that we defiantly won't be able to be there for Christmas." Michael told her.  
  
"That's okay Michael" Liz said.   
  
"Well I have to go. Tell Max we said hi and give the kids our love. Bye."   
  
Michael walked back to Maria's hospital wishing that there was some way they could be together for Christmas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Four hours later Michael was sitting in the chair beside Maria's bed holding little Grace when a nurse knocked on the door.   
  
"You have some surprise Christmas visitors." she said smiling before opening the door wider. Max, Liz, Isabel, and Jesse walked in followed by Kyle and Molly who was then followed by the biggest surprise of all. Amy Deluca Valenti and Jim Valenti.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS" they all cried. And it was. Because wishes could really come true.  
  
  
  
Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
  
Cheer to all who's far and near  
  
Christmas day is in our grasp  
  
So long as we have hands to clasp  
  
Christmas day will always be  
  
Just as Long as we have we  
  
Welcome Christmas while we stand   
  
Heart to Heart and hand in hand  
  
Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
  
Cheer to all who's far and near  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME TO YOU  
  
AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO. 


End file.
